swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nediji
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Nediji are descended from avians on their homeworld of Nedij, where they dwell in eyeries tucked in craggy peaks. They are still very influenced by the instincts of their ancestors, and still hunt the same rath-scurriers their ancestors lived off of. They are organized into flocks, led by a patriarch. Men have many wives, a status symbol among their people. Of course, not much is known by the galaxy at large about the Nediji because they very rarely leave the planet, and do not tolerate visitors. The only Nediji off-world are those disowned by their people, and outcast to the rest of the galaxy. As such, most Nediji in the galaxy tend to be criminals or other members of the underworld. Those who know of them consider them to be fast, ruthless and clever, in that order. Nediji Characteristics Personality: Nediji have a wide range of personalities, but they are descendents from predatory birds, and still prefer to hunt live food. As such, Nediji tend toward cold and quiet evaluation. Physical Description: Nediji are humanoids with obvious avian ancestry. Their plumage has devolved down into a very light, soft down that can nearly be mistaken for fur, most often in bright shades of blues and purples with darker coloration along the throat. Their stubby beaks are a very soft cartilage filled with tiny razor sharp teeth. Their hands are tipped with yellow talons. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Nediji stands at 1.5 meters tall and weighs about 55 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Nediji age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Nedij, a world in the East Spin-ward arm of The Outer Rim, filled with thin, crisp air and craggy peaks. '''Languages: Nediji speak and read Nedij. Nediji voices are soothing and melodious. Example Names: Kaird, Sigen, Vedn. Adventurers: '''Nediji encountered off-world are almost always Scoundrels, Scouts, or Soldiers drawn toward only the most morally reprehensible tasks society has to offer. Nediji still on Nedij are often Scouts tending toward fringer skill-sets. There are no known Nediji Force-users. Nediji Species Traits Nediji share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Nediji receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Though gifted with incredible reflexes, Nediji bodies are exceptionally fragile. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Nediji have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Nediji have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Great Reflexes: Nediji have incredible reaction time and are capable of great bursts of speed. As a result, Nediji may reroll any Initiative check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Darkvision: Nediji ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. ** Additionally, a Nediji's eyes reduce the range penalties on Perception checks to -2 for every 10 squares of distance (Instead of -5 for every 10 squares of distance). * Distinct Scent: Nediji have a pleasant, but very noticeable scent that is very spicy and sweet. As a result, Nediji may reroll a Persuasion check to Change Attitude, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. However, it also imposes a -5 penalty to Stealth checks made against targets within 6 squares. * Automatic Languages: All Nediji can speak, read, and write Nedij. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Nediji